


Machine Loving Algorithm

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Kiibo wants to learn more about love and romance, and decides to ask Gokuhara Gonta for help.





	

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that the prison school was devoid of bugs, Gokuhara Gonta would always find himself drawn to the garden, wherein he tried to locate his esteemed insect friends. Staying true to his habit, Gokuhara stood in the garden again that day, his arms crossed across his chest as he attentively watched trees, at least until someone tugged at the back of his suit. When that happened, Gokuhara turned around to find Kiibo nervously twiddling with his index fingers.

“Oh! Kiibo-kun!” Gokuhara leaned forward, hands on his thighs, to cut the height difference between the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

“I know this is sudden, but I don’t know anyone else who I can ask for help with his…” Kiibo averted his gaze. “Gonta-kun… please help me learn about love!”

Taken aback, Gokuhara took a step back and held up his hands as if trying to take hold of the meaning of Kiibo’s words. “EEEH?! L-love?!”

Kiibo mustered all his courage to look into Gokuhara’s eyes. “I know this is sudden, and very selfish of me, but I believe it should pose no challenge for a gentleman like Gonta-kun.” Kiibo took a deep breath; not that he had any use for oxygen, but it was a good way to buy time before dropping a bomb. “C-can we hold hands?” Kiibo asked, and then shut his eyes close as his red facial LEDs flared.

“H-holding hands! Gonta has never held hands with someone before, but...” Gokuhara straightened his back, and offered Kiibo his left hand while his right rubbed the nape of his neck. “P-please go ahead, Kiibo-kun!”

Kiibo opened his eyes, and stared at Gonta’s huge hand for what felt like forever. His artificial pores began to pour droplets of water as his hand slowly moved to touch Gokuhara’s… only to lie on top of it, since neither of them knew what to do next.

“W-what are supposed to do?!” Gokuhara panicked.

“I-I don’t know!” Kiibo panicked alongside him, and they stared into each other’s eyes, sweating bullets. “Maybe try wrapping your hand around mine, then squish it?” he suggested.

“Ah! That being the case, Gonta thinks he knows what to do!” Gokuhara grasped Kiibo’s hand, locking it into a handshake.

“I… don’t think this is quite what holding hands means, Gonta-kun…”

“Gonta is very sorry! He still has only learned about formal gentleman etiquette so far!”

“Worry not, Gonta-kun! If that is the case, then it is my duty to decipher this enigma!”

After querying his databases, Kiibo discovered a new hint. “Ah-ha! I have found the answer to our problem. I believe we’re halfway there. All that is left is for us to loosen our grip and let our hands hang next to our bodies…”

They did as Kiibo described, and sure enough, the two started holding hands. They offered each other congratulatory grins, and Kiibo even struck a V-sign pose with his free hand. However, when the realization of what they were doing hit them, they looked away from each other. Gokuhara’s cheeks and ears were burning hot. Kiibo’s LEDs turned red.

Kiibo stole a glance at Gokuhara, and his mathematical mind raced to match his companion’s peculiar appearance with an item from his human status database. _MATCH FOUND: human suffering from acute fever_. Kiibo gasped and spun around to face Gokuhara, then placed his free hand on the other’s forehead.

“K-K-Kiibo-kun?! What are you doing?”

Kiibo’s heat sensors detected a spike in Gokuhara’s body temperature. “Gonta-kun, are you perhaps feeling unwell? I believe that you may be suffering from acute fever.”

Gokuhara gasped. “Gonta has a fever?! He had no idea!” Gokuhara blurted out as his body temperature dropped back to acceptable values.

“Hmm. How mysterious. It appears that my earlier diagnostic was wrong.” Kiibo took his hand off Gokuhara’s forehead.

“Ah! Gonta is so glad!” He glanced down at their locked hands. “But, um... what are we supposed to do next?”

“Give me a moment.” Kiibo queried his databases until he came across a satisfactory answer. “Couples will often go for walks after they start holding hands,” he recited.

“Oh! Gonta can do that!”

Gokuhara set off, walking at a brisk pace, and too focused to notice that he had taken Kiibo’s feet off the ground as he dragged the robot behind him. Kiibo had not anticipated such a scenario, so he had to perform a few seconds of intense calculations before he was ready to speak up.

“Gonta-kun… I don’t think this is how couples walk.”

Gokuhara stopped dead on his tracks, allowing Kiibo to land his feet back on the grass. “Gonta is sorry! He is not very used to strolling leisurely. If Gonta did that when he lived in the forest, he would have become someone’s dinner.”

“It’s fine, Gonta-kun, I understand. Then… shall we skip the walk and take the next step instead?”

“The next step?” Gokuhara gulped.

Kiibo’s LEDs lit up with such intensity that the water which supplied his pores began to boil, exiting as vapor instead. “C-c-can we… can we kiss?!”

“K-k-kiss?!” Gokuhara echoed, then stared at Kiibo with his eyes and mouth wide open.

Kiibo tried his best to be swift about it, lest his calculations concerning the branching outcomes of his decision have the time to complete and tell him to stop. With his eyes closed, he tiptoed, bringing his mouth closer and closer to Gonta’s... This was how humans did it, right?

But Kiibo’s lips were pressed together, forming a thin line. To any outside observer, it looked like Kiibo wanted to smack his face against Gokuhara’s, possibly to headbutt him. Even Gokuhara could tell something was off about all this. His wild instincts kicked in, and so he leaned forward to touch the tip of Kiibo’s nose with his own. Kiibo opened one of his eyes to assess the situation.

“You went for an Eskimo kiss, Gonta-kun?”

“Ah! So that is what this type of kiss is called. Gonta did it all the time with his wolf family.”

“It feels very nice.”

“It does.”

“Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?”

“Not that at all.” Gokuhara beamed. “In fact, Gonta hopes that he and Kiibo-kun can do it many more times in the future!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> In terms of pure literary value this is far from being my favourite fic, but I wanted to finally get some more romantic Kiibogontas out of my system and hopefully pique the interest of some of you regarding this ship. It's good, and it's pure.
> 
> This was loosely based off this [this great piece of fanart](https://iguana-daughter.tumblr.com/post/157659123462/their-first-attempt-at-holding-hands-gontas), hopefully the first of many to grace our kiibogonta houses.


End file.
